Unexepted Love
by Amoureux Reveur
Summary: Hermione is in love and a prefect. Draco is determined to make her life as miserable as possible, but what will turn out when unexepected events happen?
1. A Good Place to Start

Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
Chapter One: A Good Place to Start-the Beginning  
  
It was time to go back to school again, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kids were gathered all over the place on Platform 9 ¾, including the usual few that had gone to the school for the past six years.  
  
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter stood talking next to the train while they loaded their stuff on. A few doors down stood another motley crew, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
~.~.~The Conversation of Hermione, Harry, and Ron~.~.~  
  
"What do you mean, are in LOVE?" Harry exclaimed quite loudly.  
  
"You know, love. The thing that runs in your blood," Hermione said has she draped her arms over Ron's shoulders.  
  
"Love, the thing that you can get so easily addicted to," Ron said just as romantically as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.  
  
"No, but, when, no, better yet, why?"  
  
"When? I don't know when it first started. I guess when we were second years?" Hermione thought romantically, still entranced in Ron's eyes.  
  
"Oy-yoi-yoi!"  
  
"Why? I don't know why people fall in love. Maybe it is destiny, fate, serendipity," Ron, who probably didn't know what half of those words meant, mumbled off.  
  
"Okay, save it for later you two love birds. It is now time to get on the train."  
  
"Oh! Right!"  
  
They climbed onto the train and went to a car. They sat talking about the summer and the upcoming year. Hermione had made Prefect of course and they were trying to figure who had made the second prefect for Gryfinndor.  
  
"Who else was smart enough to make Prefect?" Ron thought.  
  
"Well, it has to be a guy, we know that for sure. Now, who is the smartest guy in the Gryfinndor house?" Harry added in. Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione. They knew she would know, she had to know.  
  
"Of course you think I would know, and guess what, I do!"  
  
"Well.spill!"  
  
"It's Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Him? HIM!?"  
  
"Yeah, he's smart. Give him a break. He just has trouble sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes? More like ALL THE TIME!"  
  
The door opened and they all looked to see who was there.  
  
"Mudbloods. I should've known you three would be sitting together." It was Draco Malfoy, what a surprise. He looked over to Ron and Hermione, noticing that their arms were around each other.  
  
"Weasley, I should have known you would have gone for a mudblood. You aren't much above a mudblood yourself."  
  
Ron shot up into the air as fast as a bullet. "Now you watch your mouth Malfoy! Don't you ever talk about Hermione that way! She is an amazing person, an amazing witch! You know, you really should get to know people better!"  
  
Ron had grown very muscular since he had gotten onto the quidditch team. Actually, he looked kind of handsome and inferior to the others in the cabin.  
  
"Potter, and I can't believe you can stand to be around these two. It's.disgusting!"  
  
"Hey, they're my friends. I may not like the way they are acting, but the least I can do is support it. I don't have to dump them because of how they feel."  
  
"Yeah, well, wait a few days, I'm sure you'll change your mind by then. Until later, beware Mudbloods!"  
  
"Go away Malfoy!" Hermione yelled just as he left the cabin. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Ever since they were second years he had called her that horrible, horrible name.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione. I'm so sorry about him." Ron gathered her up into his arms and held her head to his chest. "He won't bother you again, I promise."  
  
Harry sat across from them; the blood within him heating up, though he promised to himself that he wouldn't let it show while Hermione was vulnerable.  
  
Hermione could feel Ron's heart thumping within his chest. When she lifted her head to look up into his eyes, he kissed her forehead and brought her close to him again.  
  
"The only thing is, Draco is a Prefect also."  
  
"Why is that a problem, you won't be around him too much."  
  
"Yes I will, remember, Prefects have their own rooms and dorms. I'll have to be with him all the time."  
  
Ron pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head. Ron looked up at Harry and locked eyes with him. He mouthed, "I can't let her go through the year with him treating her like dirt. I'm worried about what will happen to her."  
  
"I know, but we can only watch and wait and hope."  
  
"It will be okay my love, it will be okay," Ron whispered to Hermione.  
  
Before they knew it, they had arrived at the beginning of the path to Hogwarts, tears dry and ready for the beginning of the year feast.  
  
As they climbed into the carriages, Hermione tripped on the step and fell backwards into the mud that had collected on the ground. All of the sudden a voice was heard from above her. It was Draco, "So you're not only a mudblood, but a clumsy one at that!" After he said that, Crabbe and Goyle laughed the best they could.  
  
"Ignore him, jerk," Ron said has he got down on his knees to help Hermione up.  
  
"Thank you, let's just go." She climbed into the carriage without tripping and sat down next to Ron and across from Harry. She held Ron's hand and starred at Ron. Ron didn't look at her though; instead he looked out the window next to him.  
  
She looked at him for what seemed like forever and then gave up. She turned her head to look at Harry and caught him starring at her. He had this silly little look on his face like he was in a trance.  
  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" she mouthed over to Harry.  
  
He snapped out of it and looked at her like she was crazy for thinking anything like that.  
  
"I wasn't looking at you! I was looking at.at.the carriage behind you!" he sharply mouthed back.  
  
"Oh." She looked out the window next to her. She could see the beautiful lake that she had gone into when she was a fourth year. On the other side of the lake she could see the Forbidden Forest. The Whomping Willow was still at the moment, but she knew that it might not be too still for too much longer.  
  
A few minutes later the carriage was at the tall and magnificent castle.  
  
Harry got out of the carriage first then Ron stepped out. As soon as he stepped out, he turned around and shot his hand up to the doorway.  
  
Hermione took his hand and stepped out onto the first step. Ron then grabbed her up, one arm behind her back and the other under her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he spun her around once and set her lightly on the ground standing up. She pecked him on the nose and said, "Thank you," as she looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
All of the sudden there was a loud, "Awwwwwwww!" from the surrounding students and the two lovers knew that they had been seen.  
  
They couple's cheeks turned a bright red (AN: Louisa red to be precise if you get that.) and Hermione, trying to get on with her life and forget what had just happened said matter-of-factly to Harry and Ron, "We better get inside before some professor gets mad."  
  
When Hermione said that Harry and Ron looked at each other. Never had Hermione ever thought of a professor as "some professor". What had gotten into her?  
  
They ran to catch up with her and together they walked up to the entrance and proceeded into the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione holding hands of course.  
  
AN: Okay, I'm taking a new venture.and it isn't STAR WARS! Wow! Aren't ya'll so proud of me? Okay, read and review, you know you want to! So, take the time, review! 


	2. A New Admirer and Bitter Sweet Peace

Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
Chapter Two: A New Admirer and Bitter Sweet Peace  
  
The sorting hat was a success! Griffindor had the most first years placed in it and Slytherin following close behind.  
  
Harry was smirking at Draco when a little girl ran up to them. She was a fellow Griffindor and seemed very perky and excited about something or other. "Is this where Harry Potter sits?" she squeaked.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter! Oh no! You haven't been talking to Colin, have you?"  
  
"Colin? Oh no! I don't even know who that is! I'm looking for Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Oh." Harry replied mournfully, "She's right here." He pointed to Hermione and Ron who was sitting across from him. Never had it been that Hermione got the attention instead of him. Actually, he realized he didn't like it that much.  
  
"Oh, hello. Who are you?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"My name is Samantha and I just wanted to tell you how big of a fan I am of yours! I mean, I've never met a witch or wizard as smart as you!"  
  
"Well, thank you, I guess."  
  
"Oh honey," Ron said touching the tip of Hermione's nose, "She likes you! You have fans! You should have your own fan club! I mean, it used to be just our Harry here had fans!"  
  
"True, well, if you ever need any help on homework, you can come to me!"  
  
"Thank you! Thank you very much!" And with that, Samantha left.  
  
"Well, what better way to say thank you for your appreciation than to tutor the girl? Real smooth 'Mione," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Not everyone can be like the famous Harry Potter when talking to an admirer now can they?" She smiled back.  
  
They continued on with their dinner and laughed while Hermione and Ron flirted CONSTANTLY with each other.  
  
It was dessert time in the course of the feast when Harry, about to take a bite out of his Yorkshire pudding, looked over to the Slytherin table. There he saw the most peculiar sight. There, sitting next to Draco was a girl.and in fact was FLIRTING with her! The only thing was that this girl wasn't in the same year as them. Harry thought it very odd that Draco would be doing such a thing with a younger girl.  
  
"So, Harry, are you looking forward to this year's Quidditch matches, I mean, you are the captain this year?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Of course I am. I can't wait to beat Malfoy at his game. You know, he is the new captain for the Slytherin team also. I can't wait to beat his ass."  
  
"Now, now Harry. Watch your language. We are around little ones now that we are back at school," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Harry went back to thinking about the odd behavior of Draco. Soon it was time to go to the common rooms.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand to the Griffindor common room, Hermione leading the pack. All of the sudden, a little girl scurried up behind Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger! Miss Granger! I want to sleep with you!"  
  
Hermione was about to answer her when she heard a crack, a rumble, and a few screams. She quickly spun around to see one of the staircases moving.  
  
'CRAP!' she thought. 'Great, what am I going to do?'  
  
Then, the worst thing happened, the one she was on moved. Hermione started to fall but Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
  
Unfortunately, the little admirer, Samantha, didn't grab fast enough. She fell down to the ground and Hermione heard a soft plop and a few cracks. Hermione screamed and turned to Ron.  
  
"I have to get to her! Where is Neville? Neville? Neville?" She screamed. She ran up the stairs and ran back down another to get to the rest of the stranded Griffindors who didn't dare move another step.  
  
She pushed through the crowd to where Neville was crouched in the middle of the crowd, rolled up in a ball, arms over his head that was between his knees.  
  
"OI! NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! GET UP NOW! YOU ARE A PREFECT AND WE HAVE A CRISIS!"  
  
"I can't do it! I'm just bad luck! I can't help anyone, not even you! I'm sorry Hermione, but you'll have to find another prefect to help ya!" he replied, head still covered.  
  
"Fine! Ron!" she yelled back to Ron who was on his way over to where she was. "Harry, Ron, I need you to get these students to the Griffindor common rooms and explain to them the usual thing.where the boys and girls common rooms are and so on and so forth. The password is Colletinimbus. Oh, and get Neville up to help you," then she turned to where pathetic Neville was, "Neville, everyone, including you, will be safe with these two. Now go with them."  
  
The crowd of Griffindors left with the three boys and Hermione looked around for a solution.  
  
"How about that prefect across the way? He looks strong," speculated a painting nearby that was of an Italian looking man with a goatee. "Malfoy. He is my only hope I guess. And it doesn't look like he's busy. I'm sure he'll help," she said to herself. "Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Please help me!" She yelled across to him and started running towards him.  
  
He stopped to let her get to him. When she reached him, she stuttered between breaths the news. "Stairs move.girl fell.Neville scared curse.need help.your help."  
  
"What? I may be unkind but she didn't do anything to me yet and I don't know her so lets go save her. Where is she?"  
  
Hermione held up on finger to tell Draco to wait a second. She was bent over at the waist, hands on her knees. Finally she caught her breath and she straightened again.  
  
"This way," she said as she started to jog in the direction of the staircase she was originally on.  
  
When she got there, she got down on her knees and motioned for Malfoy to do the same. Once he had also gotten on his knees, she pointed down to the girl who was sprawled on the floor in the most torturous looking position imaginable.  
  
"She looks badly hurt," he commented.  
  
"Nah, duh!" He glared at her for this comment but looked back down at the girl quickly. He looked up again at all of the staircases. Not one led down to that place.  
  
"Okay, we need to know if that is a room with no doors. You know, there are rooms at Hogwarts with no doors. Those are the rooms that are for the ghosts." (AN: You know, the ghosts have to have a room to sleep, too!)  
  
"Okay, yeah, I knew about those rooms. How are we going to find that out?"  
  
Draco sat and thought for a second then stood up and, just as he had hoped, Hermione followed him by standing up also. He looked her up and down several times then looked at himself, judging his strength (AN: GOD THIS SOUNDS SO WRONG TO WRITE!)  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Trust you? I guess. It seems I have no trust."  
  
"Okay, I want you to hold on to my hands, tight, and I'm going to lower you down so you can look to see if it's a room or a corridor. Do you trust me?"  
  
She paused for a second. "I trust you."  
  
"Hold on tight." He took her hands and she sat down on the ledge. He laid down on his stomach behind her and made sure that their grip was tight. Slowly she lowered herself down off of the ledge.  
  
"Do you see anything?"  
  
"The stairway across is too thick! You have to get me a bit lower."  
  
"Okay! Hold on!" He scooted closer to the edge when something terrible happened. Hermione's right hand slipped out of his right hand.  
  
"Oh crude! This is not going very well!"  
  
Hermione had swung around so that she was facing the opposite way. She was swinging back and forth, her face hitting the stairway. "Draco! Draco I'm slipping! Do something fast!"  
  
"Hold on Hermione! If I can reach my wand I can get you back up here!"  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
He scrambled for his wand. He was slipping himself and felt his palm get sweaty. "I really hope that you are left handed."  
  
"Try again! I'm right!"  
  
"You might want to hurry or she'll end up like that girl already down there!" shouted a painting from the wall.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Draco shouted back at it while fingering for his wand.  
  
Finally he got a hold of his wand with his left hand. "EZILABATS!" Hermione flew upwards and landed safely on the ledge again. They sat next to each other. "Did you see anything?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"And."  
  
"It is one of those ghost rooms. Just our luck isn't it?"  
  
"Then we only have one choice."  
  
"And do you mind sharing that one choice with the rest of the world so that eventually I might know or are you going to keep that secret?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I might keep you guessing but I guess the world must know what the wonderful Draco Malfoy thinks." Hermione hit him playfully on the side of the arm. "Okay, we have to jump down. Do you know how to do that?"  
  
"Does it look like I know?"  
  
"We had to learn it in Quidditch training. Here, I'll show you without really jumping. Of course, it will be a little different, we're not on a broomstick, but it should still work. Sit on the ledge like so." His butt was barely on the edge, but he was holding himself up mostly with his arms. "Then, you gently push off with your arms. Once you are 'falling', stay straight with your knees slightly bent. If you start to flip backwards, bend at the waist forwards. If you start to flip forwards, bend your back just a bit. You should straighten as you near the ground. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Except, my arms aren't as strong as yours."  
  
"Of course they are! All you do is write!"  
  
"My wrists are strong from writing, but not my arms."  
  
"Okay, once you are in the sitting position, I will hold up by holding you under your.uhhhh.arms.are you cool with that."  
  
"If it saves Samantha's life sure! Just one thing, how are we going to get out?"  
  
"You know, there is a spell to jump up? You wanna know it?"  
  
"No, I want to stay down in a room with ghosts all my life!"  
  
"Okay, I get the picture. It's jupwapurd. Ready?"  
  
"Okay, now I'm ready. Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready and amazingly willing."  
  
Hermione scooted to the edge of the ledge. Draco placed his hands underneath her armpits and she scooted off the edge. "On three let me go. Ready? One.Two.Three!"  
  
She dropped, perfectly landing on her feet like a cat. She ran to Samantha and knelt down beside her. Soon, Draco was on the floor also, though he had not had such a smooth landing. He hobbled over to Samantha also and knelt.  
  
"Okay, are you ready to jump up?" She asked him.  
  
Draco gathered Samantha up in his arms and replied with a steady, "READY!"  
  
They counted together this time, "One.two.three.jupwapurd!" And up they went, landing safely once again on the landing.  
  
A few minutes later after they had taken the little girl to Madame Pomfrey, they walked back to their common rooms, only something weird happened, again. Draco walked with Hermione instead of waiting for her to get ahead or running ahead of her.  
  
He put his arm out and they walked elbow in elbow, arm in arm, together up to the common room. They must have been half asleep to not have realized what they were doing.  
  
Once they got to the Prefect common rooms, they looked at each other. Hermione stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me."  
  
He smiled his charming smile, "Hey, you may be a mudblood, but I can still help you." She playfully slapped the side of his arm again. She looked in his eyes, he in hers, and their heads moved close to each other's. All of the sudden, their lips touched and they kissed. They stood there for a few minutes it seemed then backed away from each other looking at each other. Malfoy moved in again but Hermione backed away.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Bitter Sweet Peace?"  
  
"I agree," and they kissed again.  
  
After they kissed, they walked in and went to their rooms, falling right asleep, falling into their bitter sweet dreams. 


	3. This is a Nightmare!

Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
Chapter Three: This is a Nightmare!  
  
Hermione shot up in her bed, eyes wide open. Sweat was dripping down her cheeks and her neck. "Have I just dreamt what I think I dreamt?" she asked herself. Of course, no one answered, for no one was in the room with her.  
  
There was no possible way Malfoy would help her save a girl, much less a Gryffindor girl. And even if he would have, she wouldn't have kissed him just because he helped her.  
  
She sat there in her scarlet red sheets correcting everything that had happened in her dream that couldn't be true, but she couldn't help wondering, was her conscience trying to tell her something? Of course not!  
  
She got up and quietly crept over to where she had neatly stacked the books needed for classes the night before. She dug through the books till she found the one she was looking for, Hogwarts, a History, Edition 9.  
  
This book was extremely heavy for not only did it include new information but also the information from the past eight editions. Sixth years were only required to bring edition six (corresponding to the year), but she was ahead on the reading like usual.  
  
She crept over to the windowsill and sat on the ledge. She opened the book to the index that was located in the back. She scanned the many pages for the "G's". Finally she found the one subject that she was looking for. She flipped to the noted page.  
  
Ghosts can be found all over Hogwarts. There is one ghost for each house, those of which resided at Hogwarts first. Most of these ghosts died in the ninth century, but many of the ghosts that reside at Hogwarts died in the sixteenth century, also. During the day, ghosts float around the school, sometimes being known to interrupt the classes. Although, at night they float off into the Forbidden Forest, often known to live up and in the trees.  
  
"So my dream was wrong yet again, there are no such things as ghost rooms. HA! I outsmarted my dream. Well, actually, technically, I outsmarted myself because it WAS my dream."  
  
She gazed out her window towards the forest and the Whomping Willow. Then she looked towards the dormitories.  
  
As she looked, she saw a small flicker of light coming from a window. She leaned forward closer to the window. She recognized the unruly black hair and the round glasses. It was Harry.  
  
She wondered what he was thinking about. Ron had told her once before that there had been many a night he had seen Harry sitting by the window, staring into nothing.  
  
She went to her nightstand and grabbed some parchment and a quill. She knew it was wrong and totally against the rules, but she knew she wasn't going to be getting any shut-eye soon and she needed something to do to clear her troubled mind that was still on the unsettling dream.  
  
She finished writing on the parchment and tiptoed over to the owl in the silver cage next to her bed. She had gotten the small tree owl that summer as a gift for making Prefect and had decided to name the bird Shirvey. She held her finger to her chapped lips as she approached the cage.  
  
She opened Shirvey's cage and gave the owl the letter that she had written. "To Harry, but quietly," she whispered as she opened the window a crack and pointed to Harry's window.  
  
The air whipped through the opening and filled the room. It was cold and bitter and sharp like piercing knives. It smelt of the nearby forest with a hint of the water from the deep blue lake. She tugged the blanket off her bed and wrapped it around herself as she sat down next to the window again.  
  
She grabbed the closest candle to her and lit it with a small flame. The light barely filled the room but it was bright enough to give Harry a sign as to where she was.  
  
Harry was not thinking of anything in particular, just letting his mind run free as he looked out to the scenery that surrounded the school. All of the sudden, he saw an owl flying his way. He slowly and carefully cracked open the window enough for the owl to fly in.  
  
The owl flew to his bedpost and Harry gave the bird one of Hedwig's treats as he took the parchment from his beak.  
Funny seeing you Harry at this time, ey? It's Hermione.look over a tower and up two levels; you see a small flicker of light like yours? So, what were you thinking about, looking at, but more importantly (I have to ask this because I'm a Prefect, oh the joys of the job) why in Heaven's name are you up at this time of the night? Love, Mione~  
'I've taught her bad things!' he thought to himself, 'She's breaking like twenty school rules!'  
  
He went and got some parchment and a quill and started to write. Once he'd finished, he scanned the windows for the light she had written of. He found it, gave the letter to the owl, and pointed towards the window. Off the owl flew.  
  
Harry caught Hermione's eye and gave her a I'm-disappointed-in-you look and then smiled. Hermione opened the letter and gave Shirvey a treat.  
I was thinking, though I hesitate to say, about you.and Ron. And I was thinking about the things I want to do with me life. I'm thinking of taking up the violin. You should know Mione; you lived in the muggle world. Every guy I know who plays the violin has a beautiful girl who knows and loves him. What do you think? And even better, they don't play musical instruments in the wizarding world; I'd be a hit! Although, I would present such a nuisance to Mr. Weasley seeing as what his job is. Did you get an owl? She's pretty. How is she with Crookshanks, that devil cat? Harry.  
She giggled at reading that he wanted to take up the violin. She tried to picture him bowing away, trying so hard to have emotion from the music in his expressions on his face, but it just made her chuckle more. She started to write again.  
The violin? To get the girls to like you? Com'on Harry, you're the most popular guy at Hogwarts! I know tons of girls who like you. My owl's name is Shirvey. Crookshanks didn't come with me this year. He got in trouble on our vacation and as a punishment; he had to stay with my parents during the school year. Though, I'm starting to think that it will be more of a punishment for my parents than the cat. I really would think twice about the whole violin thing. Love, Mione~  
The owl flapped back over to the window Harry was sitting at and landed. Harry could tell that the owl was starting to get tired for she was greatly slowing down. He gently pulled the letter from the owl's beak and leaned back to read.  
  
He set down the letter and pulled the parchment into his lap. He started to write, this one quite a bit longer than the rest. And quite a bit more serious. When he was done, he handed it back to Shirvey and sent her on her way.  
You don't understand. I want the girl who likes me to actually know me. I mean, I liked Cho Chang for a while, but now I'm over her. She didn't even KNOW me. Oh, now you know a really big secret and don't tell anyone. I may not like her anymore, but I don't want somebody finding out and publish it somewhere. Anyways, you are the only girl who really knows me. All of the other girls like me because of my fame. They read the things on me and think they are all real. They aren't! I mean, I've read somethings that say, "LEARN WHAT HARRY IS REALLY LIKE! HIS INSIDE LIFE AS HE TELLS ALL!" And then, the article talks about how I'm going out with the latest Quidditch witch hero or how I broke some rule during the summer that had to do with magic. Sure I've done it before, but not like how they say. It is ridiculous and the girls think that that stuff is true. You know the truth and I want a girl to like me because of who I really am, not what someone says I am. The only girl as of right now who knows who I really am is you, and you are taken by my best friend. It's true that I'm not totally sure as to how the violin will help a girl get to know me, but maybe it would help, you never know until you try. Maybe a witch from a muggle family will hear I play the violin and so does she and we'll have something in common. I mean, what would you want me to play, the bass? Oh I can just imagine myself playing that! Actually I can't really imagine myself playing the violin either. Oh, how about the flute?! Now that is a joke! Harry.  
She just couldn't help but laugh when she read this. She started thinking about Harry playing an instrument. She paired Harry with every instrument she could think of.  
  
She grabbed the parchment and wrote two words and sent it on its way to his room.  
  
When it got to him he opened it and had to do everything in his power to keep from laughing at her reply this time. It read:  
The Clarinet  
They sat at their windows, writing to each other through the night. Soon the sun started to peep over the horizon. They wrote their goodbyes, waved, smiled, and left the windows to get ready for school. They would not want to get caught. Not only that, but it was their first day of classes and they had to be well rested which they weren't. They would just chew gum, the muggle invention Hermione had brought with her just for herself, but had decided to share with Harry on this special occasion, and do their best to get through the day awake. 


	4. The First Day Rivals

Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
Chapter 4: The First Day Rivals  
  
"Okay class, please be quiet as class is about to start!" Professor McGonagall shouted across the room.  
  
It was Slytherin paired up with Gryfinndors for their transfiguration classes as always. They each sat on their sides of the room, not daring to mix.  
  
They soon took heed of what Professor McGonagall had said and quieted down after a few minutes.  
  
"Okay, now that we have peace and quiet, let us begin. This year we will be learning several different things, ending with changing yourselves into animals. The curriculum is revolving around animals much to my displeasure."  
  
There was a very soft and timid groan that spread throughout the class, but most of the students were already imagining themselves as animals.  
  
"We will begin by pairing each person up. Now, let me let you know, I will be pairing you up. That includes you being with a person of the opposite gender in the opposite house. For example," she paused a moment as she looked down her list, "Ronald Weasley, you shall be paired with Daffodil Lane."  
  
Daffodil was new to Hogwarts and had moved from France last year. She was friends with Pansy Parkinson and was just as bad if not worse than Pansy herself.  
  
Ron and Daffodil looked at each other with disgust on their faces. Daffodil mouthed, "You're dead," and looked back up at the front.  
  
"So, shall we begin?"  
  
"Madame, do we have a choice?" shouted Justin  
  
"No, so here we go. Hermione Granger, you are paired with Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione carefully twisted her head over to look at where Draco was sitting. She had had a deep-gut feeling that she would be partnered with him, but she was hoping things would be different.  
  
Draco just continued to look ahead. She was grateful that she didn't have to lock eyes with him and quickly turned her head back to look at the front.  
  
Draco turned his head and looked at Hermione. She wasn't looking at him. He was glad. He didn't want to be with her but at least she wouldn't make a mess of the things that they were assigned. He then saw Harry looking at him. He had a sort of protective look on his face. Draco gave Harry a confused look and looked back up to the front.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" it caught him by surprise and it seemed like she had yelled it to the class, "you are paired with Pansy Parkinson."  
  
They both just stared straight ahead, trying to take in the fact that they were paired with one another.  
  
The pairing continued until the very end. "Okay, now students, I would like to you move so that you are sitting next to your partners and I would like to introduce yourselves to each other. I realize that most of you know each other and have for six years, but still the same, introduce. And no fighting!"  
  
The students slowly began to move to sit next to their partners, grumbling all the way.  
  
Draco and Hermione sat in the middle of the class.  
  
"So. what would.you.like to-"  
  
"Talk about?" Hermione finished for Draco.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, we could talk about how we should call each other since we are partners."  
  
"Or we could be silent for the rest of the class."  
  
"Either is fine by me!" Hermione replied coldly to Draco and faced forward.  
  
"Did I mention that this is a grade? For your homework you must write a report on your partner. One page is a 70, One and a half is a 100, and Two pages will give you an extra twenty points," came a shout from the front.  
  
A groan filled the air of the classroom and was followed by a buzz of words.  
  
"I guess we must then," Hermione commented to Draco as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes, I guess we must," Draco commented doing the same as she had just done.  
  
They locked eyes; not looking away for a few minutes then began their interviews. They went over the basics then got to personals.  
  
"So, are your parents going to squeal about you being a witch to the who muggle world?"  
  
"No, they are very protective and respectful of me and the wizarding world."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Well, you answer my question, why do you obey your father's every command?"  
  
There was a brief silence and Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder to Harry who was also staring in his direction. All of the sudden Professor McGonagall announced the class was over and Draco hurried out of the classroom.  
  
Hermione just looked after him and Ron and Harry came up to her sides.  
  
"He sure left in a hurry, didn't he?" Ron murmured.  
  
"He sure did."  
  
Ron scooped up Hermione and kissed her on the forehead, trying to advert her attention away from Draco.  
  
"I missed sitting next to you this past class."  
  
"Oh God, do we have to go through this again?" Harry whined.  
  
"No, you just continue to be a stubborn ass and we will go have lunch," Ron retorted back at Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Hermione was in the library writing her paper on Draco. She already knew much about him due to the fact that he was so popular through out the houses for being the heir to Voldemort.  
  
Suddenly, she had a mind blank. She searched for everything she knew of him, she was only at 1½ pages and needed a bit more. Her mind remembered her last question.  
  
'Why had he left in such a rush, the question wasn't that bad?' She couldn't think so she decided to finish her paper later. She carefully packed up her things and quickly, but quietly left the library.  
  
She strolled around Hogwarts, not paying attention as to where she was going when she noticed the tall Quidditch hoops that were at each end of the field she was standing on.  
  
She looked up at the sky and noticed how clear it was and just how many stars shown through when there was no ambient light to blot them out.  
  
She lay back on the pitch's green grass and stared up at the sky.  
  
"I've never been on the best of terms with my father."  
  
A shadow stepped out near where Hermione was. She sat up and propped herself up with her arms.  
  
The shadow was none other than Draco Malfoy. He walked over to where she was sitting, in the middle of the pitch, and sat down next to her.  
  
"He expects me to do great things. To be Voldemort's heir. I have to admit, at first, I wanted to be just like Voldemort. I loved the thought."  
  
He paused for a few minutes. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd always known that he was to be the heir to Voldemort. "But." she prodded.  
  
"But now I see how much he is hated. I am already alone. I don't want to be alone and hated. So I started to rebel. I started to want to do other things. Finally, one day I realized just what I wanted to do. I wanted to act."  
  
Hermione wanted to laugh, but she just couldn't escape the pain that flooded from Draco's body.  
  
"I mean," he continued, "I would be pretty good. I already cover the pain that is placed on me normally pretty well. Well, I don't tell my father. I will continue to play his game whether it makes me happy or not. It makes him happy which makes me happy, so I just do it. I know he would punish me if I told him how I really feel."  
  
"Draco. You can't let him take over your life like that. Who's life is it to live, his or yours? If what he does doesn't make you happy, don't do it. You need to tell him."  
  
"I would, but I can't. It is too much to risk, including my life."  
  
"Well, all you can do it wait and watch then and hope that something happens."  
  
"Yeah. Though I would appreciate you not putting any of this in your paper, ey?"  
  
"I won't. Wait, why did you tell me?"  
  
"Because there's no one else to tell." 


	5. A Loss For Talk

Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
Chapter Five: A Loss for Talk  
  
The next day things were on the communication level they were before the night that Hermione and Draco had talked. Hermione had been able to finish her paper at two pages by exaggerating a bit of her material.  
  
Everybody was awake already except for one person. Hermione was soundly sleeping in her bed, her eyes softly closed. She looked like an angel to the two onlookers.  
  
Next to her bedside was a plate of fruit and a roll. Next to the plate was a goblet of orange juice.  
  
The sun was starting to peep in through the window and the deep scarlet was turning a lighter red.  
  
One of the persons stood up from the place that they were seated next to her bed and went to her bedside and kneeled.  
  
He pushed back the hair that was covering Hermione's face and placed it gently behind her ear. She moved a bit but remained in her place in her bed. "Sweet cakes, it's time to get up. You're going to be late for class if you don't get up now."  
  
Hermione fluttered her eyes open as she spoke, "Draco?"  
  
"Draco? Why would you think Draco would call you Sweet cakes?"  
  
Hermione quickly opened her eyes and after the sun had finished blasting her eyesight, came to the realization that it was Ron and Harry, not Draco.  
  
"Oh! How did you get in the Prefect's dorms? I thought it was Draco because he is in this dorm! What bloody time is it?" She sat up, but quickly realized what she was wearing and lay back down so that the sheets covered her.  
  
"Hermione, this isn't the first time we've seen you dressed like this. You have nothing to cover up from us," Harry retorted from behind Ron.  
  
"Oh I don't, do I? Why have you been in my room? And me not know about it! And am I supposed to take it no offensively that I have 'nothing to cover up'? God, Ron, what is the bloody hell time?"  
  
"9:30."  
  
"Oh! I still have to wash up and get dressed and pack up my stuff and.OH! I have missed breakfast."  
  
"Honey, honey, wow! Slow down. We've brought you breakfast." He motioned towards the food on the table.  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed, not caring what her two friends saw anymore. She went into her bathroom, closed the door, and started to wash up.  
  
"What are our classes for the day?" she shouted through the door.  
  
"Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff and Potions with-"  
  
"POTIONS! WITH SLYTHERIN? GREAT! NO, BETTER!" she yelled loud and clear and cut off Harry.  
  
Hermione came back out; towel wrapped around her and went to her dresser drawers.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! My baby's hot!" Ron whistled as Hermione came out to get her clothes.  
  
"You won't have a hot baby if you keep that up. Either only talk when I ask you a question or leave," she paused for a second, "And thank you for flattering me," and she continued to pull out her clothes and went back into the bathroom to change.  
  
When she came back out she looked very stylish for hurrying but for one thing, her hair.  
  
She glanced in the mirror and noticed immediately that it was still wet and ugly. She grabbed her wand and with a quick charm and wrist flick, her hair was straight down her back, dry, with soft layers.  
  
"Well, my darling, you look very nice today."  
  
"Thank you. Now I just have to wait for my pulse to slow down."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that it will speed up when I do this," Ron dipped down and kissed her smack on the lips. He then continued to lay her down on the bed and kiss her collarbone.  
  
"Oh God, you two do know, this is school and we will be late if you don't hurry. No, I rephrase that, you will be late, I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh yeah! Come on, I'll finish with you later," and with that Hermione pushed herself up and grabbed Ron's shirt collar in one hand and an apple in the other and gently pulled Ron towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Care of Magical Creatures went well as usual. Classes with Hufflepuffs were always fine, and it made the class even better that Hagrid was teaching it.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat at the Gryfinndor table eating their lunch, talking like they always did of the first Quidditch match and the upcoming school year.  
  
Harry looked over to the Slytherin table like he had on the opening night of the school year and noticed once again that Malfoy was flirting with the girl. It was the same girl as the night before. There was a difference now though. This time he acted worse, he even giggled once. This was really odd for a Malfoy.  
  
"So, you ready to go to potions, Harry?"  
  
Harry snapped back into reality, "How could anybody be ready?"  
  
With that, the trio trudged off to the dungeons. They found seats, Harry and Ron sitting next to each other and Hermione sitting at the table next to them.  
  
"OH! I must've left my book back in the great hall. I'll be right back," and with that she got up and left.  
  
She was on her way back when somebody pulled her into an empty classroom and locked the door.  
  
"Granger, I need to know something."  
  
"What? Did your dad do something to you?"  
  
"No, but he might after I do this." He went up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Oh, yes, he would punish you for that."  
  
"Did you feel anything?"  
  
"Sparks between our lips like fireworks bursting in the sky, you?"  
  
"God damn it! You're poetic, too! I felt the same thing. I didn't want to feel it, but I knew that there was something between us last night when we were talking. I thought maybe I was just loosing my mind, but I knew there was something when I couldn't even flirt properly."  
  
"Oh God. I'm in love with Ron though. I can't be in love with two guys, I just can't. I couldn't have felt anything for you, it is-"  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and gently kissed her again. He looked into her eyes, entrancing her in his. He gently stroked her cheek.  
  
"Amazing," she said to finish her sentence. They kissed again but this time she gave way to his weight and leaned back on the desk. She couldn't believe she was doing this.  
  
He started to kiss her cheek and neck and collarbone. He looked at her face again and noticed that she was in total heaven and had a look of serenity. He looked at his watch. "We have to go. Shape will kill us."  
  
"CLASS! RON! HARRY! Oh, I'm sorry Draco, I really am, but I can't love you. Not now, not ever. I really want to, but it wouldn't work out. I'm a Gryfinndor and you're a-"  
  
"Slytherin. The curse of the Malfoys." Draco and Hermione got up and straightened their clothes and hair. "Promise me one thing, just one."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you after class, we have to run."  
  
They ran to class as fast as they could. Draco stopped for a few seconds so that Hermione could get ahead of him so they wouldn't be suspicious. When he walked into the classroom, he noticed all of the seats were taken except the one right next to Hermione. He had no choice but to sit there. He didn't want to, he knew he'd have to sit there all year and he didn't want to have to suffer through the pain if she put him down, but he had no choice. He sauntered to the seat and flopped down.  
  
Snape went through his usual shpeel and before the class knew it, it was over and no pain had been inflicted.  
  
Everyone quickly left the class, fearing homework might be assigned if they stayed.  
  
As Hermione, Ron, and Harry left the class together, Draco pushed by Hermione in a large rush and stuffed something in her hand as he passed.  
  
Once she was alone, she opened up the note from Draco and read it.  
  
She wouldn't believe then what she was going to do next would effect so much. 


	6. Betrayal

Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
Chapter Six: Betrayal  
  
"What's that, Hermione?" Ron asked as he tried to look at the note in Hermione's hand. It was a new day and she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She still clasped the note in her sweaty palm, not letting anyone read or see it.  
  
"Oh, it's just a stupid girly note from Lavender, that's all. Nothing you would want to read," she replied, not really paying attention to what she was saying, saying the words as if she were hypnotized.  
  
"Oh, ok then. So, I think we shall finish eating and then for our first class of the day, History of Magic, oh what fun!" Ron said with as much sarcasm as he could gather.  
  
Hermione didn't pay attention to what she ate for breakfast that day. She didn't notice that she drank some of the plum sauce that was to go with her meat instead of the pumpkin juice. All she could think about was what the note said.  
  
Now, in reality, the note didn't say very much, just a few simple words and then a name. The name was the most important factor of the note.  
  
Through History of Magic she stared at the chalkboard, hoping that the answer to all of her problems and thoughts would write itself up on the board. It didn't though.  
  
She walked numbly back to the prefect room. She collapsed on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. What was she going to do? She couldn't replace the feelings she had for Ron, ever. But now there were new feelings trying to invade her heart. She couldn't let them win. She had spent so many of her school years building up a blockade against this person that she couldn't just let the walls come tumbling down in one night.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione heard a knock upon her door. She knew who would be standing there. She had no choice though but to let him in.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Harry."  
  
Okay, so it wasn't who she thought it was, but still, it was better than nobody she thought to herself. She pushed herself off her bed and clamored over to her door. She pulled it open, and there, sure enough, stood messy- haired Harry.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Hermione offered him.  
  
"Thanks, I really need to talk to you."  
  
He walked in and nervously sat in the chair by the door. She quietly closed the door behind him and walked over and sat on the bed across from the chair.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"Well, it's you. Now, mark my word, I'm not the best of people to talk to about love, I mean, who's loved me, but I do sense something about you that is wrong."  
  
"Harry, you know I love you."  
  
"No, Hermione, stop it, stop evading the truth. The truth is, you don't love Ron. I can tell, I mean, you came into Potions with Malfoy today, and he gave you that note, not Lavender. You were no where near Lavender all morning."  
  
"Oh come on Harry. Do you really believe that I would love the guy who is your mortal enemy and the boy who has called me the worst name that a witch or wizard could be called? I mean, who or what is giving you these ridiculous ideas?"  
  
"Hermione, if you really love Ron, show me. Show me somehow that for one day, you won't look at Malfoy, that you won't look at me and see a boy who needs to be loved because he lacks it. I want you to tell me that you will look at only Ron for one day and only think of him for one day. I need you to promise me that Hermione, promise me."  
  
"But Harry, I, I can't. I can't do something like that, I just, can't."  
  
"Why Hermione, why? Because you're afraid? Because don't love Ron? Or is it something much bigger and much more complicated than will ever be explained?"  
  
"Harry, you just have to trust me that I love Ron, with all my heart, and I don't think I could think of a day without the love of him in return."  
  
"Hermione, promise me that you will show him and me in some way that you love him. I need to know."  
  
"Okay, Harry, I'll show you. I promise. But please, don't worry."  
  
"Okay," Harry stated gruffly as he went to stand up. They went to the door, hugged quickly, and Harry left, Hermione closing the door after him.  
  
"Great. How has Harry found all of this out? Okay, better question, how am I going to prove to him that I only love Ron? I mean, I don't like to lie to my best friend, much less my boyfriend. What I feel for him must stop. I must only love Ron. I must. And I promise myself as well as Harry that I will prove it to myself."  
  
She walked over to her dresser and picked up her hairbrush.  
  
"I'll start off by being as beautiful for Ron everyday." She looked at herself in the mirror and after a few minutes, looked stunning.  
  
She opened the door and walked out to meet Ron. She quickly found him, though it wasn't hard, everyone she walked by stopped so she was always able to get a good look at their face before she walked on.  
  
"Wow. Hermione, you're, well, you're-''  
  
"Save your explanations Ron. I want to, um, talk to you"  
  
"Okay, talk."  
  
"No, I mean, in private."  
  
"OOOOH! Well, where do you want to do this talking?"  
  
"My room, during lunch."  
  
"Yummy. Will it be a good lunch?"  
  
Hermione had to make a little chuckle at this, "The best one you've had."  
  
Harry, who had been standing next to Ron, unnoticed by anyone else, stood there stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could hardly believe he was hearing correctly.  
  
Hermione walked arm in arm off to their next class, Transfiguration.  
  
As they walked into the class, the couple parted and went to sit their seats. Soon the Slytherins came in and sat in their seats. Hermione didn't look at Draco when he came in or when he sat down.  
  
He leaned close to her ear so that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. "Did you read my note?"  
  
She didn't turn to look at him; she didn't answer his question.  
  
He leaned back and asked again, only sharper, "Well, did you?"  
  
She looked at him and answered quietly, "I don't like you. I like someone else. Maybe we should just be friends."  
  
"Friends? What do you mean? You felt that kiss, you felt the same thing I did, and now you say you don't feel anything at all?" He was still whispering, trying to understand her, but the rage was starting to bubble and brew within him.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get hurt," she was trying very hard to whisper and not cry, "so I think the best way to keep that from happening would be to just be friends."  
  
"FRIENDS? GOD! Don't you get it? I love you with my whole heart, and you don't? God, you almost did it with me!" He was yelling now. He stood up quickly and his chair tipped over behind him. The whole class looked at the two students. "I can't believe this! You love me, and you know it! If you don't see it now, then let me help show you." He scooped up Hermione and carried her into his prefect room, which wasn't far away. Hermione wasn't strong enough to push him away; she couldn't do anything but cry.  
  
Ron and Harry were in shock at the scene that had just played out before them. They couldn't believe what was happening. Ron, shocked at what he had just heard, just sat as still as stone, hoping and praying that it was all just a bad dream.  
  
Harry on the other hand came back into reality quickly and rushed from the room. He ran as fast as he could, asking along the way if anyone had seen Draco or Hermione. All of the asking and pointing led him to the prefect's dorms, specifically Draco's.  
  
He burst through the door, and there, on the bed, laid a helpless Hermione and a Draco all over her, trying to prove that she did love him.  
  
Harry climbed on top of Draco and pulled him of the uncovered Hermione. He took a swing at Draco and hit him in the mouth. Draco staggered back and touched his lip. It started to bleed.  
  
Hermione quickly jumped out of the bed and ran behind Harry, getting herself redressed as fast as her trembling fingers could go.  
  
Harry, ready for a fight, put up his fists. He couldn't believe what had just happened, but he was ready to fight.  
  
Draco touched his lip again and dabbed more blood off. "I can't believe I just did that. I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so, so sorry." He fell into the chair behind him and placed his elbows on his knees, face in his hands, and started to sob.  
  
A few minutes later Professor McGonagall came rushing to the door frame. "What has happened here?"  
  
Hermione stepped forward, about to talk, "I'm sorry Professor, Draco, my partner as you know, didn't show up for class today and I was worried about him, so I came with Harry to Draco's dorm to make sure he was alright. Apparently Draco had slipped in the shower this morning and had a slight concussion, but I believe he is alright now. If you will allow Harry and me to stay with him a few more minutes, we will bring him to class."  
  
"Alright, I will see you in a few minutes." She turned to Draco, "As for you Mr. Malfoy, I believe you need to be more careful while showering. If it hadn't been for Miss Granger here, you might be in serious danger."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
After that, Professor McGonagall left. "Why did you lie to her, Hermione?" both of the boys questioned at the same time.  
  
"Because you both would've been expelled and most likely put in jail if I'd told the truth and I care too much about both of you to let that happen."  
  
"Now, Hermione, what's this about liking Malfoy?"  
  
"Harry, you were right in all of your assumptions. I started to have feelings to Malfoy, but when you started to become suspicious, I had no choice but to try to forget them."  
  
"So that's why you said those things to me in class."  
  
"Yes Draco, because I didn't want somebody to figure out. Of course, now the whole class has found that out, but maybe they were so shocked they won't remember."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to do that to you. I really didn't. It's just that so much anger boils up inside of my every time my dad does something to me and I can't do anything about it. This time, when the anger started to simmer, it was against someone weaker than me, someone I could defend myself against, so I took the chance. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"It's okay Draco, I understand, and I forgive you. Now, both of you answer my question. How much of me did you two really see?"  
  
"Well, um," the two answered, evading the fact tat they'd seen all of her. They spun around and started scratching their heads.  
  
"Okay then, I guess I know that I wasn't that great looking."  
  
"OH NO! YOU WERE-'' They stopped in the middle to make sure they wouldn't regret something they said, "Yeah.you looked fine.yeah." 


End file.
